


World Inside a Frame

by TokiDokiIchinose



Series: UtaPri One-Shots and Short Stories [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiDokiIchinose/pseuds/TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: Based off the card set Haunted Nightmare from Shining Live.Tokiya is a curator of worlds trapped inside of frames. He lives a dull life with his brothers bonded by the sadness of one lost to them, that is until Reiji Kotobuki falls into his life.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: UtaPri One-Shots and Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284488
Kudos: 2





	World Inside a Frame

Tokiya frowned as he stared at the disarray the photos had taken off, likely from another game of hide-and-seek by his brothers. This was his favorite hallway, too. Were they purposely looking to anger him? He sighed as he carefully set each and every frame straight once more, standing back and nodding when he had done so.

There was something about the watercolors that set his tumultuous heart at ease. Of course, their framing work was impressive after having almost perfected the art for so many years, but it was hard to pass over the art itself. They only captured the most breathtaking pieces, and this hallway... well, it was his own personal gallery. They all had one.

Ren's depicted passion and perserverance, while his polar opposite Masato's held poetic snows and fallen rain. Syo's gallery was bold and demanding, while their gentler brother Natsuki's held simplicity and life in divine designs. Though only brothers by name only, his own counterpart Otoya's hallway was as bright and carefree as he was himself. His blood brother Cecil's personal collection was intriguingly deep but held no form. It was one Tokiya couldn't seem to figure out no matter how long he stared at the different works.

Alas, it was his own assemblage that gave him the most joy and comfort. When nothing made sense or life dulled of his various shades, the art and the frames holding them offered new voices and opinions unlike any words could. They were what held him whole when nothing or no one could.

"You're staring as if the ink has wronged you."

Tokiya snapped from his stupor to find his brother Ren beside him. Being alone was hard to come by, even if their museum and home was large enough to hold its own kingdom.

"Ren. How long have you been there?"

Ren draped his arms over his chest, settling his right shoulder against the doorframe. "Ikki said you refused to join and stalked off seemingly under the weather. The others were too scared to come. Your anger can be frightening."

Tokiya didn't miss the smile in Ren's words, rolling his eyes in retaliation. "Why does everyone believe I'm angry all the time."

"We don't, but we also don't know what's got you down lately. It doesn't help that you close yourself off before we can ask, though. A penny for your thoughts?"

Tokiya studied the way Ren's vibrant orange locks shimmer in the setting sunlight that breaks past the parted curtains before sighing, turning back to the art on the walls in front of him. "I'm not sure what it is. Perhaps it's the change in seasons."

Ren made an indistinguishable noise as he settled his back against the frame now, clearly frowning now. "The seasons don't affect us, Icchi."

He was right. They didn't. Their special museum was exclusive to the seven of them, who were trapped for as long as they could remember. However, they got to watch the seasons change each and every painting and drawing they kept. Each frame moved with a life of its own, kept in order to preserve the lives contained in each one. It was their job to ensure nothing disrupted those stories. Each frame changed the way the stories were told and who or what lived through the tale. They were never-ending, constantly rippling with the time that passed them all by.

There was a cost, one they hadn't accounted for when they first took on these duties. They couldn't ever see those worlds for themselves. Intrigued upon noticing the movements from within, they learned quickly that leaps into the frames could cost them their lives. It was different for each piece of art. Sometimes once was too much and others were beyond ten. Jumping twice was enough. Though he had never done so himself, Tokiya watched as one of his brothers rippled and faded before his very eyes. The fear of seeing such an event again kept them from ever trying beyond what they already had. They were lucky, and there wasn't a high enough chance they would be so again.

Sometimes, Tokiya wondered if they, too, were kept in a frame for someone beyond their knowledge of comprehension. He wondered if someone had tried to jump into their world. Would they even see the person who dared? Was it even possible for anyone to step beyond their frames?

"You're doing it again." This time, Ren pushed himself off of the frame and walked towards Tokiya. "If something's troubling you, I promise you can-"

"Ren! Syo cheated again!"

"Did not! I won with style! Don't go spreading false rumors!"

Otoya and Syo burst into the room with an energy Tokiya wished he could possess.

Ren retracted the hand that had begun reaching for Tokiya's shoulder, sighing in defeat as he spun on his heels to face their two youngest brothers. "Pray tell how someone cheats at hide-and-seek?"

"He told Natsuki to pretend not to find him!"

Ren arched an eyebrow at Syo before bursting into laughter. "That's quite backhanded, Ochibi- _chan._ Did you finally get sick of losing?"

Syo pointed a finger sharply in Ren's direction. "I don't lose! I never have and never will. Otoya just needs to get better at hiding."

"What?! I'm..."

Their words faded out as Tokiya's attention shifted back to the watercolor inks and acrylics. It hadn't taken him long to master the art of tuning them all out when he really needed to. Now was one of those times, though he couldn't figure out why it was that way right now himself.

Ren caught on quickly, though. Tokiya knew he would. It didn't take long before Ren was ushering their brothers back down the hallway from where they came. He sent an apologetic glance over his shoulder as he pushed them out, but there was an undertone to it that he knew meant their conversation would only be prolonged.

For a reason he couldn't figure out quite yet, Tokiya moved on from his own collection, following the hallway down until the works bled into ones they all shared. The hallway opens up into a grand staircase, one that holds their finest and most priceless pieces of art. He doesn't always gravitate down this way because it feels too open. He doesn't like feeling as though his thoughts and emotions are bare to everyone.

But somehow he found himself pulled towards them.

The ripples were more frequent in the pieces by the stairs. The farther you get down towards the center platform where both sides of the staircase meet, the closer you get to the more active pieces. There have been plenty of times where a few or sometimes all of them just stare into the pieces, watching over the worlds that just seem like motion pictures. They're fascinating to say the least.

But there was trouble in one. He couldn't quite place it, but in the second largest frame towards the platform, the ripples seemed to be trying to burst from the frame they were trapped in. Curiously, Tokiya walked towards it, unexpecting the sight that greeted him. A person on the other side was gradually growing closer and closer as he seemed to run in Tokiya's direction. The cloak the figure was wearing blocked most of his features from view, forcing Tokiya to lean in closer in order to catch any sort of details.

Had this person always been in the scenery? He must've been in order to appear now. The paintings didn't create themselves beyond what was already drawn into existence.

Then suddenly the air was knocked out of him as he was blown backwards by an unexpected weight. The blow sent him hurtling down the stairs until he was met with the marble tiling of the first floor. His head spun in every direction as he tried to sit himself up properly, pain radiating in his ribs and arms the most. When had he last experienced such pain?

What had knocked him over? In a panic, Tokiya rushed to get back on his feet and find the source of his pain. It didn't take much effort to find it, though. On the ground at the top of the stairs was the cloaked figure from the painting. Was this someone like himself?

No one ever left the paintings. They were only ever just that. Paintings. If that were the case, then how exactly was this happening? Who was able to escape? How did they manage it? Were they really aware?

Taking careful steps forward, Tokiya's widened eyes stayed focused on the figure at the top of the stairs draped in darkness. Each groan or small shift from the figure caused him to pause in his steps, frozen in fear of what could happen should they be awake.

Why was he approaching this person? What was he going to do when he got close enough to see his face? Shouldn't he be calling for help? His head spun faster the more he thought of every fault in their current position. Help would be the best decision for himself, but wouldn't everyone scare this stranger? Ah, when did he become more worried for the other?

Tokiya's heart pounded as if wishing to escape his chest with each step up the stairs he took. The mysterious figure had entirely gone silent now, his person stilling entirely.

"H-hello?" Tokiya's hands settled on the railing as he finally made his way to the top step, hesitant to move forward if the stranger was actually awake against his judgement from before.

When he didn't receive an answer in return, Tokiya took in a deep breath. Analyzing situations was what he excelled at, but this... this was beyond anything he had ever dealt with. A shattered frame from a fallen painting or artwork becoming blank suddenly was the extent of what he had to figure out methodologies for. Quite frankly, this was beyond all of them.

Gathering up the courage he could, Tokiya pushed himself up beyond the top step and began stepping in a wide circle around the figure. If they got up suddenly, then he could disappear in an instant. If they swung looking for a fight then he could hurry off to find one of his brothers. The distance between the two of them eased his nerves somewhat.

"Hello?"

A small groan emanated from the figure, causing Tokiya to freeze once more. It took another moment of silence before he could finally continue walking around the person.

Suddenly, the person was no longer just a painting to him.

Tokiya gasped at the sight before him when he caught the stranger's face. He hadn't expected the stranger to be so... beautiful. No, handsome was the right word. His hair was of a longer brown fringe, shaping his face delicately. His eyebrows were pinched together, giving Tokiya the impression that the stranger was most definitely in pain. It was impossible to look away. His features were sharp but also gentle, and his frame seemed muscular but held a softness to them instead of where sharp edges would be.

He was beyond anything Tokiya had ever seen before. This stranger truly was handsome beyond belief.

Was he supposed to wait until he woke up? It wasn't as though Tokiya could help heal him in any way. Sure, the seven of them felt pain, but it never lingered for long and wounds closed within moments of appearing. There was no physical boundary where they were stuck, and yet the beautiful stranger before him was covered in a sheen of sweat as he curled into himself. Clearly his pain was worse. Would he heal in this world like they did? Would it take longer but eventually work?

Tokiya almost found himself wishing it did, but he couldn't figure out why he'd want such a thing from something - or something - he didn't know or understand. This person shouldn't have been able to break free from the frame he lived in, so how did he manage it?

The better part of Tokiya won, though, and soon he found himself whisking the stranger up into his arms. Tokiya wasn't sure what he expected, but the stranger seemed almost weightless in his arms. Where could they go without being caught? Being in a guest room would cause confusion with the others... so perhaps his own room was the best possible decision.

Following the all-too-familiar path of winding hallways would be easy... that is, if he wasn't also trying to actively avoid the others. Before he could turn down the hallway that finally led to his room, he could hear Ren's lilting voice most definitely outside his door. How could he have forgotten?

They had all the time in the world, but Ren always liked finding solutions to problems like these quickly. He wanted to continue their discussion alone. What better place to talk alone than his own bedroom? Only now wasn't the best time. He could just show Ren and have someone to help him, but he knew Ren would immediately throw the stranger back into the painting without another question. Tokiya held too many of those to just end it all immediately.

Tokiya carefully set the stranger down to the ground, hoping to chase Ren away as quickly as he could. It wouldn't be good if the stranger woke up before Tokiya could get back to him, but he wasn't too worried considering the injuries he possessed.

"Ren, I told you I was fine."

Ren's eyes widened when he saw Tokiya round the corner before they quickly drew in tight. "You're hurt. Why?"

Tokiya cursed himself mentally for forgetting that small detail. He probably had a minor concussion from the fall. No matter, it would be gone soon anyway. "I'm fine. I was before, and I still am now. You don't need to sit outside my room to wait for me. I would've found you eventually."

"You're avoiding the topic at hand. Do I need to call for Hijirikawa? What happened?" Ren rushed forward with hurried steps, his eyes and hands searching as much of his body as he could for any sign of distress. "I don't see any rips or blood, but that doesn't mean you aren't injured. What happened?"

"I'm not a child, Ren. I'll heal soon anyway. Don't trouble him." Tokiya's frustrations were beginning to build up, and he was afraid of snapping at Ren more than necessary at the moment. "Can we talk the next time we meet? I just want to rest for now. I promise I'll uphold the meaning of my words."

Ren seemed to be searching his eyes before glancing over his body in worry once more. Slowly, he nodded his head before easing his gaze. "Later. I'll hold you to it as well. Rest, Icchi. Call for any of us should you experience anymore difficulties tonight." Ren hesitated once more before spinning on his heels and pacing down the opposite end of the hallway.

Tokiya's shoulders slumped as the exhaustion of what was happening suddenly resonated through him. Before he could even turn around, Tokiya was thrown against the wall his door was connected to. His head hit the wall, sending his vision swimming as he tried to get a grasp on what was happening once more.

"Who are you and where am I?"

Tokiya swallowed back the bile that rose to his throat, pushing through the haziness to piece together the scenery before him. Then his eyes widened for the second time.

Pressing him up against this wall was the stranger himself. One of his hands had balled up the fabric of his shirt while the other held a knife to his throat. The most shocking part wasn't him being awake or the sudden close proximity. Instead it was the unusual depth his eyes held. The orbs held there were a taupe grey, like a swirling winter storm scenery. The color was just as beautiful as the stranger himself. Even the tone of his voice held a musical lilt to it that he hadn't ever heard before. _Remarkable._

"Answer me! Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is this? Did Einsatz send you after me? Am I here for execution?"

Yet none of his words seemed to make any sense. _Who was Einsatz?_ "I'm Tokiya. I have nothing to do with your world." Ahh... Tokiya realized his mistake as soon as he spoke.

The blade of the stranger's knife pressed closer to his throat, his eyes darkening with fury and confusion. "What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"We can't do this here. They'll hear us."

"Who's they?!"

As if on cue, voices appeared from one of the connecting hallways seemingly belonging to Otoya, Syo and Natsuki. _Of course they'd appear now of all times._

Without hesitation, Tokiya used the stranger's confusion against him as he swung them both into his room, quick to slam the door shut once they had entered. The stranger was startled for sure, but he couldn't bring himself to pay too much attention to him. Keeping an ear pressed against the door to his room, he tried to listen for their footsteps to pass and hoped that they moved along down the hallway rather than stopping to find him.

"Tell me who you are, where I am, and who we're hiding from or else I'll scream to alert them."

Tokiya whipped his head around to turn wide-eyed at the stranger, who stood with his knife positioned outwards and eyes glaring sharply through him. "Please don't. I'll explain everything momentarily. I have no reason to lie to you."

The stranger seemed to contemplate his answer, weighing his options as quickly as he could. With narrowed eyes and hushed words, his decision became clear. "Know that I will not hesitate."

Tokiya nodded without another thought, pressing his ear against the door once more. The silence on the other side was quite disturbing. _Had they already passed?_

Though as soon as he thought those words, there was a knock against the surface his ear was against effectively startling him backwards.

"Tokiya? Is everything okay? Ren wouldn't tell us what was going on, but I used to room with you. I can see that you're upset. I-If it's about the frames, it was my fault! Don't blame the others... Syo didn't know I'd be going down there. I know you don't like visitors."

It wasn't too surprising to hear Otoya speak up first. When they all met each other for the first time, they were scared beyond belief. Almost magical moments they couldn't have ever dreamed about were occurring constantly and none of them held any memories as to why they were here. After talking together the first few days, they decided to split up into teams of two or three for safety. Tokiya had tried to separate himself from everyone, but Otoya insisted he stay in a room with himself and Cecil. That had been decades ago, though. They all took to their own rooms and spaces after gaining understanding and becoming comfortable with their new way of living.

To say he was the closest with Otoya wasn't too far of a stretch, but it was hard not to considering their circumstances all that time ago. If he had to pick someone he believed he was the closest to now, the answer would be much different.

"I'm not angry. I'm only tired. Rest assured I'll be fine after tonight."

Tokiya could practically hear the frown Otoya wore through his words. "Alright, but please... don't keep it to yourself. We're here for you."

The other two must have come to an agreement to let Otoya speak alone because neither of them said anything before he heard three sets of footsteps fade away down the hallway. Well, at least they were alone now.

"So your name is Tokiya. So are you going to answer my questions now, Tokiya?" Everything about the stranger's posture made it known that he was ready for a fight if that's what came down to it.

But Tokiya wasn't going to initiate it. In fact, he was a bit too distracted with the way this stranger said his name. Maybe it was because he hadn't heard anyone say it other than his brothers... There were too many new experiences happening all at once.

Tokiya tried to focus on his breathing, keeping it steady as he organized his thoughts. "I can tell you what I know." But he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to jeopardize his brothers and his way of life all to appease someone who appeared by accident. This stranger wasn't supposed to be here to begin with, so why should he divulge everything he knows to him? He may never remember anything once he leaves anyway.

The stranger was clearly confused with Tokiya's response, but still he kept his guard up. "Go on."

_Were they really safe to talk like this?_ "I can't tell you where we are because I don't know either. The best description I can give you is the space between worlds." Tokiya waited for some sort of reaction from the other, only to receive narrowed eyes instead of words. "You fell into this world - or space, if you'd prefer to call it - by accident to my own knowledge. Your world is trapped behind a frame in our extensive collection."

Tokiya kept his eyes trained on the stranger as he spoke slowly, gauging every twitch of his eyebrows and breath he took in. There wasn't any reaction. Nothing. It was as if the stranger was transfixed, like he had caught himself in a lucid dream and was now trying to wake himself up. All Tokiya could do was keep going, making sure he answered every question on the internal list he started for the other.

" _They_ are my brothers - or keepers, if you will. There are five of us." If it came down to a fight, Tokiya thought lying about the number could work to his advantage. "We don't know why we're here or where we came from. We just know that we have to keep the worlds in check."

The stranger kept eye contact with Tokiya, looking him up and down before speaking finally. "I don't believe you."

_Ah... of course._ Tokiya really hadn't expected otherwise. From his years of observations of the closer-up paintings, most people were mistrusting like this. If he had learned anything during all those countless years, it was just that. "I figured as much, but I only speak the truth. I have no reason to lie to you."

It was quick, but the stranger grimaced suddenly before covering it beyond a short, humorless laugh. _Had he said something funny?_ "I wouldn't know either way, would I?"

Tokiyas expression took on a mirrored version of the stranger's grimace from before now. "I suppose not. My intentions are not to hurt you. I just need to return you to your world without being seen."

"Oh? Why's that?" Almost instantly, the stranger seemed to flip moods to a more jovial one as he spoke this time around. "Why can't your brothers see me? Did you break a few rules?" The stranger stalked forward with slow, deliberate steps, refusing to break eye contact the entire time.

Instinctively, Tokiya matched his pace with steps in the opposite direction. "I don't want to ruin the peace we've built up here. You don't belong here."

The stranger stopped, seemingly weighing his options once more. "How do you know that?"

Tokiya's frown only deepened. _Why was he bothering to listen to this person for so long?_ "I've spoken on the matter already. There's no need for repetition."

"So I'm in between worlds with supernatural guardians who know nothing about anything? Is that right?" The stranger quirked an eyebrow at him, the corners of his lips turning upwards momentarily.

_So they've moved on to insults..._ Tokiya's face darkened as he paused in his tracks as well, his fists clenching where they hung at his sides. There was no reason to be answering anything more from this person. He needed to be gone and quickly at that, too. Surely, Hijirikawa would be visiting him shortly after hearing the news from Ren.

And then the stranger suddenly collapsed to the ground. Tokiya stood frozen from the shock as he watched it happen in what seemed like slow motion. He was injured. Of course. They had collided after all. What was he going to do, though? He could just rush him out of this world as he was... but the stranger was being chased, if he remembered correctly. It would be wise to do so... but he could also keep him locked up in a guest room. There's also the possibility of him finding a way to escape, though.

Tokiya sighed as he walked over to the stranger and bent down, giving himself a moment to observe the person before scooping him up into his arms. It was apparent his only option was to send him back. He shouldn't care what happens to him beyond his departure from this place.

Navigating the halls to avoid the rest wasn't too difficult. Clearly his brothers were off either running around or spending time on their own. Whatever they were doing, Tokiya was just glad it kept them out of the main foyer.

The stranger in his arms hardly moved at all, instead whimpering in what he assumed was pain every so often during their walk. Walking up to the picture frame he had fallen out of, Tokiya simply stood there. He couldn't place the feeling or emotion behind it, but there was something there preventing him from letting go of the stranger right away. Pain wasn't the right word... curiosity, perhaps?

Whatever it was, he had to kill it immediately. There was no such thing as holding on to attachments to the frames or those stuck inside of them. Once this stranger was gone, that would be the end of this entire encounter. He would likely wake up with no recollection of anything that occurred, or if he did then others would call him insane. He would sound insane for sure.

It wasn't his problem anymore to deal with, though. Sucking in a sharp breath, Tokiya walked up to the frame as close he could and gently walked forward into it. There was a gravitational pull that tried to pull him away from entering, but within moments he was standing inside the darkened woods he had just been staring at.

Setting the stranger down to the ground, Tokiya let himself enjoy the feeling of fresh air against his skin. It was nice to experience this feeling again. This was now his second time jumping, so he supposed he'd have to deal with whatever that consequence was when he got back. Staring back down at the stranger one last time, Tokiya used his few remaining moments studying the stranger's features etching them into his mind as they'd never see each other.

Stepping back into his own world between worlds, Tokiya was brought to his knees with the exhaustion from phasing through the two worlds. A decent amount of time had passed before he could gather his senses and finally stand once more, though shakily at best. He had only just begun walking with the assistance of the railing before a familiar voice stopped him.

"You jumped."

Tokiya flinched from the harsh tone Ren held, keeping his eyes focused on the ground below him. "I-"

"Don't even try to tell me you didn't, Icchi. I saw it happen. What reason did you have to do it?"

Tokiya bit his tongue, refusing to utter another word. It pained him to lie to his brothers, so silence would be his only option for now. He shouldn't have lingered...

Ren's footsteps were sharp as he approached Tokiya, but Tokiya turned himself so his back faced the other. "Icchi, please talk to me. What happened? Wait... Is that _blood_?"

_Oh no..._ _How had he forgotten that he had fallen earlier?_ Tokiya stiffened, straightening out his back and tightening his grip on the railing beside him. "It doesn't matter what I say, does it?"

"It does." How easily Ren's voice turned smooth and gentle, his words coming out as more of a caress than cannons aimed towards him. "We can go to my room and talk there. Afterwards, I want Hijirikawa to look you over. You're hurt badly, but I don't know where, why or how, so I can't do much." Without even waiting for Tokiya's response, Ren reached an arm around his waist and used his other to securely grasp the arm not holding onto the railing.

The walk was slow and torturous. There was nothing more he wanted than to sit down finally and close his eyes for a bit, but it was clear that Ren wouldn't let him off the hook so easily this time.

Ren waited to ask any questions until Tokiya was set down carefully on his couch and the door was locked behind them, allowing for no one else's entry.

"Start at the beginning. Leave no details out." The way Ren's eyes were set told Tokiya that there wasn't a chance he could even try to lie if he wanted to. Ren would see right through it.

"I didn't know what to do... He fell out of his world. I brought him to my room to-"

Those words alone were enough to get Ren angry. "You did _what?"_

"I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't expecting that to happen." Tokiya's words came out rushed as he tried to piece together his own thought process. Why _had_ he brought the stranger into his room? Was there a point in doing so? "He wasn't awake... and then suddenly he was. It didn't take him long to collapse again due to injuries and overexertion here. Maybe there was another factor at play... I don't know. I'm sorry..." Ashamed with himself, Tokiya glanced down at his fingers that had begun twisting around each other in his lap.

Ren sighed but made his way over to the couch, leaning back as he processed Tokiya's words and giving himself a moment before answering with another question. "How much did you tell him?"

"Little. I gave away only a sliver of what we've learned this to be. I lied about how many of us there are, too."

Ren nodded his head, bringing a hand up to push back his bangs. "I'm not happy you said anything, but I don't know what could've happened if you didn't." There's evident pain in his eyes at the very thought. "You said he fell out of his world?"

"Yes. There must be a rip in his painting or an unknown path that leads directly to here. I don't know what happened. I was only passing through before I was thrown down the stairs."

Ren snapped his head back up to attention, burning holes in Tokiya as he glanced at him up and down once more. "Thrown? Where does it hurt? We need to save this conversation for later. Hijirikawa should see you now."

Tokiya's hand shot up to grab Ren's wrist, effectively stopping him from standing up to grab the other. "How am I going to tell him?" Fear lined his voice and widened his eyes as he searched Ren for a solution other than the obvious one.

"I'm not fighting you on this, Icchi. We don't know what your limit is, and now this is twice. I want you healed as much as possible in case... We're seeing Hijirikawa. I'll tell him what you told me." Ren watched Tokiya carefully, waiting until the grip around his wrist was released before standing up. "We'll figure out how to handle this after you're taken care of. I want to hear more of what happened as well."

After giving him a stern glance, Ren left his room to find Masato.

Tokiya all but collapsed against the back of the couch as he tried to steady his breathing from its panicked and shaky state. He shouldn't have tried to help the stranger, but what else could he have possibly done? Now knowing that his brothers could be in danger haunted him. A pit settled in his stomach at the thought of the stranger coming back for them, if that were even possible. The stranger didn't seem like he wanted to hurt him, though... Ah, he was being naive. The stranger pulled a weapon on him. He was ready to harm him should it come to that conclusion.

Before he could really linger on the events, Ren walked back through the door with Masato following closely behind. As soon as Ren was out of the way, Masato quickly walked over to Tokiya, kneeling in front of him and beginning his work on Tokiya's more prominent injuries.

"I know you probably want to rest, but I need you to tell us what happened after he appeared."

Tokiya swallowed deeply, fighting back tears of frustration that had begun to prickle the back of his eyes. It was ridiculous to get upset like this, but all he wanted was for their lives to be normal as they were before. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's come over me." Tokiya lifted one of his hands to wipe at the tears that had somehow escaped, quickly trying to remove them from his cheeks.

"Ichinose, it's alright to be upset. You did nothing wrong." Masato's worrying hands pulled back to settle in his lap, watching on with worry in his eyes.

Ren's own eyes mirrored Masato's own, causing him to lean forward and rest a gentle hand on Tokiya's shoulder. "Take your time, Icchi."

"I'm okay. I promise." Tokiya settled his hands back into his lap as he breathed deeply to settle himself once more. Only once he knew he was calm did he try talking again. He told them everything that happened. From the stranger suddenly throwing him against the wall to him carrying the stranger back into his own world again, Tokiya was careful not to leave a single detail out.

Now they had to figure out a plan of action.

"We need to warn the others. I know you'd like to let it fall into the past, but everyone needs to be ready."

Tokiya flinched at the words but knew it had to happen. "Of course."

Ren nodded, though careful to keep his eyes trained on Tokiya. "Hijirikawa and I will handle talking with the others. You need to rest for now." Before Tokiya could even get a word out, Ren continued. "I don't care that you'll be healed in a few hours. You still jumped. There's no room for argument here."

Masato was fast to nod his head in response.

And so tell the others they did. While Tokiya was sent on bedrest, Ren and Masato took it upon themselves to gather everyone in the main foyer where the painting was located. There, they told the other three what had occurred and together they strategized how to go about dealing with it should the stranger return.

But nothing happened. It seemed as if their world was perfect once more. Only Tokiya's mind couldn't forget the stranger's face. More often than usual, he found himself pacing down the main foyer like he had that night, retracing his steps in a haunted fashion. The others let it happen for a while, noting that it was probably the trauma that drew him in again and again. He knew that was most likely the reason why, but for some reason... he kept picturing _his_ face. That coy smile and those determined eyes... he wasn't afraid. The stranger was somewhere he had never been, given an outlandish explanation to someone he had never meant... and yet he was ready to fight.

The man was peculiar, and Tokiya found himself wishing he could discover more about him. So there he was, standing in front of the painting from that night. The scenery was still kept on those dark woods, but this time he could see the sunlight filtering in through the trees. It must be the morning there. Ah, no. He couldn't let himself get involved like this.

Tokiya wished he could jump one more time. The feeling of the breeze against his skin felt surreal, as if it was only ever imagined. The scent of those woods still lingered, though, much like the image of the stranger in his mind. _Einsatz..._ That was the only name the stranger spoke, and it was the name of the one chasing him. His mind wandered to the many reasons why someone would be chasing him, though none made any sense to him. If he were to be honest with himself, he wanted to hear it from-

Tokiya was thrown down onto the tiles as he had been so many months before. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Tokiya was quick to sit himself and find the source, unsurprised and excited to find the stranger from before laying before him. Crawling over to him, Tokiya could easily tell that the stranger was rendered unconscious. So jumping was strenuous to humans as well...

And then the panic set in once more. His room was too far away as he learned, and his brothers were off to rearrange a few of their collections. Taking the only option that they had available, Tokiya scooped the stranger into his arms once more and carefully walked down the remaining steps towards one of the first rooms off of the foyer. It was a room they were more likely to get caught in, but he knew the schedule Masato kept when it came to playing piano. Today wasn't one of the days he rehearsed. He hoped it stayed that way.

It didn't take as long for the stranger to wake up this time, and Tokiya found himself instantly at attention when he heard the other shift from his position on the couch he had been laid across. The stranger seemed dazzled by the room, looking over every corner with his mouth agape. Tokiya smiled at the sight of it, knowing just how dazzling the room must seem to someone who had never stepped foot in it before.

They all had a specialized room like this to suit their individualized talents, and this one was personally created by Masato for his piano playing. Designed with navy walls and silver decor and details, it was elaborate to say the least. A spiral staircase led to balcony seating in case he ever wished to hold recitals for the rest of them. In the center of the room was a grand piano in perfect tune. Along the edges by the walls were couches with navy velvet and silver lining. More often than not, Tokiya always gravitated towards this room even if Masato was only practicing.

The best part of it - the part Tokiya currently found attractive about it all - was how soundproof it was. All their rooms dedicated to the arts were, but the larger instrument required more care. This meant no one could possibly hear them from outside the door.

It only took a few more moments before the stranger's eyes settled on Tokiya, startling him back into the velvet cushions below him. The reaction was such a stark difference from the last time that Tokiya found himself chuckling.

"You haven't jumped to threatening me."

The stranger's eyes were wide as he glanced at Tokiya up and down, as if checking to see if he were real. "Tokiya." Even his tone was filled with surprise. "Is it really you?"

And then Tokiya was instantly baffled. What was that supposed to mean? "Are you really you?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the stranger, trying to piece together the meaning his words possibly meant. The only conclusion he could come up with was that he was actually trying to find Tokiya again... No, that most certainly couldn't have been the case. It was too hopeful for him to think that way.

Then the stranger started laughing. It wasn't like Tokiya's chuckle, but something more open and bright. It brought a confused smile to Tokiya's lips. "Yes, I am. Where are my manners? I made you introduce yourself the last time, so it's only fair that I do now that I've appeared in your world again."

If Tokiya wasn't confused before then he most certainly was now. Where had this sudden shift come? It was almost dizzying.

All his thoughts must've been easy to read on his face as the stranger, as he was fast to address them. "I should apologize for being as hostile as I was the last time. I didn't know where I was! Not that I do now anyway... but something tells me I can trust you. I'm Reiji Kotobuki, but you can call me Rei." The stranger - Reiji - winked as he settled himself more comfortably on the couch.

Tokiya tensed at the interaction, steeling himself and preparing for the worst as Ren had told him to. He had read stories on how humans betrayed one another, but if those weren't enough, Ren's careful words and his bond with all his brothers was what kept the reminder in place. He couldn't let himself appear awed. He shouldn't even keep the stranger - ah, Reiji - there any longer.

"Reiji, it is. I must send you back." Tokiya kept his shoulders stiff as he spoke, keeping his words just as proper.

"What? So soon? I only just found you again."

Ah, so he was searching for the rip in the painting again. How unfortunate. Tokiya tore his gaze away from the stranger, trying to find more entertainment in the marbled swirls settled into the tiles. "You shouldn't have tried."

It was obvious that he shouldn't have as well. Despite Reiji's words and the new tone he had taken on, Tokiya could tell how strained he was from jumping. A layer of sweat had begun covering his forehead, and his eyebrows were pulled together tightly. However sick he felt, Reiji appeared quite determined for none of it to show. Tokiya on the other hand was more than ready to kick him out if this was how he was going to be.

"Why? Do you consider me a threat?"

Tokiya grimaced at his wording, thinking back on their first meeting and the weapon being wielded against him.

Reiji must've seen the expression cross his face because then he's laughing awkwardly. "Right... Well, I can't tell you that I'm not, but I can assure you I'm not trying to hurt you now. I wanted answers."

"Are answers what you risked your life for?" Tokiya's gaze lifted from the ground and focused on his face, glaring at him with a suppressed rage even he didn't understand. "You came all the way here just to ask questions you probably shouldn't know the answers to? Did you tell anyone about this world?" Tokiya let the rage fuel him as he stood up from where he was sitting, taking slow strides to stand in front of Reiji. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I know you aren't going to hurt me."

Tokiya wished the stubborn set to Reiji's eyes didn't exist. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"You were scared of me before, and now you're protecting me from your brothers for a second time. Am I supposed to believe that you're dangerous?"

Tokiya gave up talking because it wouldn't go anywhere. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Reiji's wrist, pulling him to his feet and leading him through the doors he had carried him through not too long ago. It was ridiculous for him to get attached like this, and above all it was dangerous. Who was Tokiya to risk the lives of his brothers just to satiate his curiosity? Enough was enough. He had to do this. He promised Ren and Masato.

"Wait! Stop it!" Reiji began pulling at Tokiya's hand to try and pry his fingers away. "Are you sending me back? I'll just keep returning if you do!"

Tokiya paused before he could touch the door handle, weighing his options carefully. It would only hurt Reiji if he kept jumping, but he was still considered a threat. But maybe... "Fine. I'll entertain you, but not here."

Tokiya knew he must've been confused, but they needed to get Reiji back into his own world. He let go of his wrist and carefully opened the door, glancing around the empty foyer for any sign of his brothers. After deeming it safe, Tokiya quickly grabbed Reiji's wrist and pulled him in a hurry towards the painting. Reiji let it happen, curious as to where they were going. When they ended up in front of his painting again, Reiji frowned at Tokiya's back.

"You _are_ sending me back. I told you I'm just going-"

Tokiya cut Reiji off by walking through the painting himself and pulling him along behind him. Passing through the painting was unbearably painful, Tokiya's knees giving out as soon as he stepped on the forest ground. Reiji was more surprised than anything else, staring at his hometown as he had been earlier in the day.

Tokiya was left gasping for air as his vision swam in and out of focus, but he knew he had to get himself up. Reiji couldn't see him as weakened as he was. If he was going to uphold appearances, then he had to pretend everything was fine. Tokiya pushed himself up with shaky arms as he decided that for now he'd leave himself to internalize his pain.

"We're not safe yet." Tokiya took hold of Reiji's wrist once more and moved quickly to rush them out of the way of the painting's usually depicted scenery. Ren would be careful to check what was being shown if Tokiya was gone for too long.

And Reiji followed wordlessly, probably still too baffled that he was back but with Tokiya beside him now.

Tokiya only let go when he deemed them safe, resting his back against the base of a tree as he tried to catch his breath. "So... go on. What do you want to know?"

"You're actually in my world. Have you always been able to go into the paintings?"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow at Reiji. "How do you think you returned the last time?"

"So it was you. I thought I had dreamt it all until I found you again today. How long have you been there watching all those worlds? How do you come across all those paintings- er, worlds? When did you figure out what they were? How did-"

"Please... one at a time." Tokiya's mind was still reeling from the pain, so processing even just one of Reiji's questions at a time was proving difficult enough.

Reiji drew backwards, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Ah, I'm sorry. I got carried away." He grinned sheepishly at Tokiya. "I guess I want to know how long first."

How long had it been? Time wasn't really of the essence in his world, and none of them cared to keep track. All except Tokiya that was. He counted every season that passed through each and every painting. Some were more difficult to mark than others, but worlds like Reiji's were easy. They were more distinct. "I believe twenty-eight seasons have passed... perhaps twenty-nine?"

Tokiya straightened himself up against the tree, the worst of the pain having already passed. He knew it would only double if not triple when he returned. Ren and Masato were sure to be furious with him... if he was able to return, that is.

Reiji took a moment to think about his answer, eyes widening not too long after. "Seven years? Do you know how you ended up there?"

Tokiya shook his head, navy locks following the movement. It was colder in this world than in his own. Did such a thing always matter? "I can't stay for much longer. I'll allow two more questions."

"Oh... of course." Why did Reiji seem upset by that? "How do you acquire all those different worlds? I've only seen two rooms, your entryway and a hallway, but there are so many frames. All except in that room you brought me to today. Why aren't there any frames in that room?"

Tokiya sighed. So he was going to divide questions... Well, it didn't matter anyway. Tokiya might as well humor him if he was never going to see him again after this. "They just appear. We rearrange our collections according to what appears and where. Moving them isn't an issue, but breaking one is. We keep frames out of our more personal rooms."

Reiji quirked an eyebrow at him at that last statement. "We were in your room that first time, though. There were frames in there."

This was going to go on forever if he didn't cut Reiji off soon. "I keep more of my favorites in the living room, but the line is drawn there. I don't keep any in my bedroom if that's what you're implying."

Reiji then startled himself. "I didn't mean to ask so many. I'm sorry again. You should get going."

Tokiya studied Reiji's face more carefully this time, watching him just a bit longer than he had meant to.

Reiji's cheeks turned a fascinatingly bright pink, though Tokiya assumed was to due to the chill. "I-Is there something wrong?"

Tokiya pushed himself off of the tree and headed back in the direction they came, immediately looking for the scenery he knew so well from the front of the painting. "I suppose that'll be all then."

And that should've been.

Only it wasn't. The misery he felt after returning that day made him vow to stop jumping ever again, but Reiji kept trying to come through. Tokiya visited the foyer more often, finding that Reiji seemed to be testing easier ways to get through the painting. Tokiya saw the arm cross through and immediately took it to pull himself through the painting. It happened at least three other times, and each time he would be accompanied with more strings of questions that were only becoming increasingly difficult to answer. That is, until Reiji started asking Tokiya questions about himself.

They talked more about their interests and dislikes, sometimes falling into long discussions that kept Tokiya much too late. The first time it happened and when he returned, Ren was there at the start of the painting. That was the beginning of his downfall.

"Please... nng... Ren, no. Don't... Don't do it."

"I don't know how long you've been doing this, and I have no idea how many times you've been, but it ends here. You're killing yourself for a mere _human_. I refuse to let that happen, Tokiya."

Tokiya was curled in on himself as he experienced quite possibly the worst pain he had ever been in, his vision darkening around the edges as he watched Ren take down Reiji's frame. "Please... no..." Tokiya tried to reach out, to crawl towards where Ren was, but he was restrained by Masato and Syo.

Ren had yelled for help when he found Tokiya on the ground, causing all of their brothers to join them. When Tokiya had told him why, he became infuriated and was now doing what he hoped would never occur.

"I'm moving this to my room. If he jumps out after you, he'll be met by me. I won't be so kind as to throw him back with just a warning either. I told you I was done after the first time, but now... The worst part is I'm sure he doesn't even know what this is doing to you. Have you told him?"

Tokiya retreats backwards to hide behind Masato, knowing how useless it is anyway. "No."

" _Of course_ not. Why would he? This is mine now. You're to be confined in your room until you're better. After that, we'll come up with restrictions and rules regarding your own gallery."

And then Ren was gone. Tokiya didn't want to watch him walk away, instead slumping back into Masato and Syo.

He knew he had fallen for the stranger known as Reiji Kotobuki. It wasn't as obvious at first, but the time before when they met, Reiji had just watched him with fascination as he rambled on and on about a book he took a particular liking to. He told Reiji how it reminded him of one of his more special paintings, carving a new meaning into the darkened swirls that crossed in the frame. Reiji had burst into laughter when Tokiya apologized profusely, then going on to tell Tokiya how he enjoyed hearing about something precious he cherished. That was when it had clicked for him.

Tokiya was dangerously jumping through the frame because he loved Reiji. And now Ren was taking it all away from him.

To say his heart was shattered was an understatement. From then on, he became a shell of himself. The silence rang in his room like it sat in his heart, piercing oh so devastatingly like broken glass. He was numb, and he didn't know what to do about it.

They all took turns visiting him in his room, though they were more scared of him disappearing before their eyes as Cecil had all those years ago. It was a good thing they didn't need the things humans did because Tokiya would've neglected all of them.

If Reiji ever tries to visit in those few weeks of shattering normalcy then no one tells him. Tokiya didn't expect them to tell him. He stayed in bed unless they got him up for conversation then he'd sit on the couch in his living room with whoever's turn it was that day. He was empty, though. Tokiya didn't bother indulging in any sort of conversation because it meant nothing. It was their sorry attempt at trying to undo what had been done.

Ren was the one sitting with him now, droning on and on about the new plan for his gallery. The others had decided to momentarily close it, though Tokiya could tell it was mostly Ren and Masato's doing. The door leading down that hallway was to be locked from now on. The key was held in their possession until they deemed Tokiya ready for it again. They had already removed the frames from his own room, meaning there was nothing else to look at. There was no longer any point in leaving his room. They had taken it all away from him.

"I know it seems harsh, but we're scared, Icchi." It was the first time Ren had used the nickname since _that_ day. It made Tokiya's head lift somewhat, yet somehow it isn't because of the fear in his voice. "I'd take this over your disappearance."

But Tokiya felt gone. He wondered if Ren was actually lying about that part.

And then Ren's head turned to the door in a panic. Tokiya glanced up to figure out what stole his attention so quickly, but he didn't hear anything. Had he missed something?

His question is answered when Ren jumped up and ran out the door in a blink of an eye. The door was wide open, and Tokiya found himself standing up and walking towards it. He wasn't sure what pulled him towards it, but he followed the drive out of the room.

The hallways were empty, which only furthered his intrigue. He followed the sound of their voices, noting how much louder than usual they were. The noise only got louder and louder as he walked until he found Syo running at him full speed. Without another word, Syo grabbed his wrist and rushed them both back to Tokiya's room, throwing him into the space and slamming the door shut behind them both. Syo kept his back pressed up against the door, seemingly grounding himself as he held onto the door handle as if his life depended on it.

Tokiya sat himself up on the ground, looking up at Syo who could only give him the most genuine fake smile he had ever seen. "What's going on?" It was the first time he had spoken since the tears of that night, and he almost flinched at the sharp edges his words held.

Syo narrowed his eyes at him, clearly on the ground of refusing to speak.

"Tell me what's going on, Syo." Tokiya sat up fully now, ready to stand if he didn't get any answers.

Instead, Syo glanced away from him, pinning himself deeper into the wood behind him.

So Tokiya stood up. If he wasn't going to get an answer then he would just find it himself. "Tell me."

"This is the first time you're speaking to anyone, and it's because of this. What the hell, Tokiya? Do you not care about us? What about what we think?"

Tokiya was taken aback by Syo's words, piecing together what was happening more and more each second he thought about it. It was _him._ Was it true? Was it wishful thinking? Tokiya felt his once dead heart beat once more, panic slowly rising at the meaning of it all.

"Syo..."

" _Syo!"_

Syo's head hit the door behind him, and curses fell into murmurs under his breath. "Is this what you want, Tokiya? Answer me that, and I'll leave you alone. If you can tell me right now you'd be happier on that side, then dammit I'll let you go. They'll kill me, but I'd do it. I'll miss you like hell - we all will - but your happiness is better than any of this crap."

Tokiya was stunned in silence. He knew he should think it over so much more, but the pain had been unbearable. The answer came so quickly that Tokiya was sure Syo and the others would be hurt for a long time.

Tokiya nodded. Syo released the door.

Tokiya sucked in a sharp breath, gave Syo a tear-filled smile and ran out the door in the direction of the chaos. And there he was.

Reiji was alone against his brothers. It doesn't take long for the weapon in Reiji's hand to fall to the ground with a clatter. The four of his brothers all turn at the same time to find Tokiya staring at the scene before him with wide eyes. Reiji looked worn down for the lack of better words. There are clearly fresh wounds on him just about everywhere.

Tokiya didn't have to think as he ran towards Reiji. His brothers did nothing to stop the scene before them, instead marvelling at the pair as they sank to the ground crying in each other's arms.

And so Tokiya left all his responsibilities of the worlds inside frames behind for a life that was more than just a pretty picture. He left with Reiji for his world, ready to figure out what it really meant to live. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but with Reiji by his side anything seemed possible.

Of course he thought of his brothers often, but he knew they soon would discover where their happiness lied. That was their real reason for existing in a world between others. It took all that time to figure it out, but Tokiya now finally understood. Soon they would, too.

He found his forever, and now he wished for them to find theirs.


End file.
